Light in the Darkness
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Kata-kata sempurna kini tak pantas untuk seorang pemuda berambut coklat itu. Walau di luar, ia tetap terlihat sempurna. Di dalam dirinya, terdapat kenyataan pahit yang akan selalu menghantuinya. Remake version.
1. author's note

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

Fic ini akan saya hapus dan EDIT ULANG dari awal.

Tentunya, gaya ceritanya akan saya rubah dan saya kembangkan agar lebih jelas dan pembaca dapat mengerti tanpa mesti mengerutkan alis.

Tapi jangka waktu kapan akan saya edit, saya belum tahu.

_Mengapa harus diedit ulang? _

Karena saya merasa banyak kurang di sana sini, tulisan saya yang aneh, serta writer block yang dengan ramahnya mendatangi saya setiap kali membuka fic saya ini. Orz

_Apakah harus diedit ulang?_

Bagi saya, ya. Daripada pembaca tak mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya dan saya sendiri juga pusing dengan tulisan saya(?) lebih baik diulang.

Mohon maaf sekali lagi.

.

.

.

_Mata ae ta ne_

**Kagamiyo Neko**


	2. part 1 Dancer in the Dark

**Kagamiyo Neko**

present

.

**Light in the Darkness**

-remake version-

.

.

.

Part 1

'**Dancer in the Dark**'

**Disclaimer : FatmanP, Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

#Syukurlah mereka selamat dari tsunami itu. ; v ; -salah satu makhluk yg panik mencari kabar. orz

X

.

_'__I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.  
My left arm has been blown off,and my wings have been teared off.  
I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty cruel place.  
My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything.'_

_._

_X_

'_Sekarang kami kabarkan dari wilayah Kanto…'_

PIP!

'_Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya…'_

PIP!

'_Pasta yang sudah ditiriskan sekarang kita_…'

PIP!

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan menghela napas panjang seraya mengganti _channel _televisi yang ada di hadapannya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bosan di akhir-akhir masa kuliahnya itu. Tentunya ia meraih kumlaud dengan nilai yang sangat mencengangkan para dosen serta mahasiswa di kampusnya.

Ujian masuk kepolisian pusat Jepang pun sudah ia lewati dengan baik. Ayah dan ibunya sangat bangga dengan segala usahanya selama ini. Terutama adik perempuannya yang tak berhenti-henti memeluk dan memujinyanya karena sangat bangga memiliki kakak yang begitu sempurna itu.

Yagami Raito, pemuda itu, hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat mendengar pernyataan adik yang paling ia sayangi itu.

_Apakah ia pantas disebut sebagai orang yang sempurna? _

X

"Selamat pagi, Kumlaud-_san_." Raito menengok ke arah kanannya dan menatap tajam seniornya di klub tenis yang terkekeh kecil.

"Selamat pagi, Yasunaga-_senpai_…" ujarnya sambil lalu.

"Hei! Apa itu sikapmu terhadap seniormu ini, Yagami-_kun_?" teriaknya sambil mengejar Raito. Raito kembali menyerangnya dengan tatapan tajam seraya berkata,

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan 'Kumlaud-_san_' itu, Yasunaga–_senpai_… "

Raut muka Yasunaga berubah kecut lalu mencibirkan bibirnya. Ia tahu Raito tak suka dengan panggilan 'sayang'-nya itu. Tapi baginya, mengerjai mahasiswa terpandai se-Jepang itu merupakan hal yang harus ia lakukan selama hidupnya.

"Kau dingin sekali, Raito. Sedang PMS, ya?" ujarnya sambil terkikik pelan.

"Kalaupun iya, apa urusanmu, _**senpai**_?" jawab Raito dengan senyum sinis dan penekanan kata '_senpai_' yang mencerminkan kemarahannya yang terpendam.

"Err, lupakan. Kau tahu kabar kasus yang menggemparkan di kampus kita baru-baru ini tidak?" ujar Yasunaga sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kasus?"

"Iya! Kasus tentang pemerkosaan berantai yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu! Kau tak tahu? Kasus itu sampai menggerakan pihak kepolisian di Kanto!" serunya serius.

"…Maaf, Yasunaga-senpai. Aku harus pergi…"

"He? Tu-tunggu… Raito?" panggil Yasunaga seraya menatap Raito makin menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa dengan makhluk jenius itu?" desahnya heran.

X

"Kakak! Selamat datang!" teriak Sayu sambil menghampirinya setelah pulang dari kampusnya.

"Aku pulang. Ibu ada di mana?" tanya Raito sambil melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di kotak sepatu. Sayu tersenyum riang sambil menunjuk ruang dapur yang ada di sebelah kiri tangga.

"Di dapur! Sedang memasak masakan kesukaan kakak! Ah, _nee nee_, ajarkan aku Matematika lagi ya! Pelajaran di sekolah sulit sekali. Aku tak mengerti dengan ajaran guru Matsumoto," cibir Sayu. Raito tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam sebahu Sayu.

"_Hai_— Sayu-_ohimesama_..." kekehnya kecil sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Sayu menggerutu kesal seraya merapikan rambutnya seperti semula.

Tak berselang lima menit kemudian, bel berbunyi dari arah pintu rumah. Sayu yang berteriak senang langsung berlari ke arah pintu rumah dan membukakan pintu. Raito pun mengikuti Sayu dari belakang dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Ayah…"

X

"Ayah…" ucap Raito sambil menatap sashimi di piringnya.

"Ada apa, Raito?"

"Ayah tahu ada kejadian pemerkosaan berantai di kampusku?" Sayu dan Sachiko, Ibu Raito menatap Raito tak percaya.

"Raito, kita bicarakan nanti saja ya. Nanti makanannya dingin. Jadi selesaikan dulu makana—"

"Sachiko, sudahlah…" sergah Soichirou, ayah Raito, sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ayah tahu ada kejadian itu. Kepolisian sudah bergerak sejak enam hari yang lalu. Jadi kau bisa te—"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang, Ayah! Apa ada kemungkinan 'mereka' yang melakukannya? Apa ada kemungkinan 'ia' yang melakukannya lagi?" teriak Raito. Soichirou menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak. Ayah belum tahu tentang hal itu, Raito. Yang pasti motif kasus ini berbeda dengan kasus kita. 'Ia' hanya ingin memainkanmu. Si Brengsek itu tidak tertarik dengan yang lain. Kau tahu itu kan, Raito?"

"…"

Raito terdiam. Sachiko dan Soichirou saling bertukar pandang cemas. Tak biasanya putra mereka satu-satunya itu berteriak penuh dengan emosi. Tak berapa lama, Raito berdiri dan melangkah ke luar ruang makan.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya. Aku sudah kenyang," ujar Raito.

"Raito…" lirih Sachiko.

"Maaf, Ibu. Aku tak mau diganggu. Sayu, lain kali saja ya belajarnya. _Oyasumi_…"

Pintu pun tertutup. Meninggalkan ruang makan yang kini sunyi dilanda kecemasan yang amat sangat. Sayu menutup kedua matanya dan menahan rasa sedihnya. Ia tahu ketakutan dan trauma yang dialami kakaknya itu. Walaupun ia masih kecil saat kejadian itu, ia bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya Raito.

Ia tahu kakaknya setiap malam hari selalu menyalakan lampu kecil di dekatnya. Setiap hari ia melihat kulit kakaknya yang memerah tak wajar seusai mandi. Dan sesekali Raito muntah saat tengah malam, saat keluarganya sudah terlelap. Ia tahu namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Di depan keluarganya, Raito selalu bersikap sempurna layaknya tak ada coretan hitam di masa lalunya. Di depannya, Raito selalu bersikap sebagai kakak yang baik dan seakan tak perlu bantuan dari siapapun. Di depan siapapun, Raito selalu tersenyum dan melakukan _role_ sebagai anak baik dengan sempurna.

Tapi sampai kapankah Raito tetap bertahan dalam ketakutannya yang ada di lubuk hati paling dalamnya itu?

X

Dengan pandangan datar, Raito menatap kalender hitam yang tak bergeming di meja belajarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya seraya menghela napas.

'Sebulan lagi…' pikirnya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya sambil menahan air mata yang mulai turun dari matanya.

'Sebulan lagi… dan aku masih belum bisa berbuat apa-apa?'

"Kh…" Air matanya tak tertahan lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…" Raito mengepalkan tangannya sangat keras hingga darah mulai terlihat di kepalan tangannya.

"_Nee…_ Ryuzaki?"

X

_Samar-samar terdengar suara beberapa pria yang tertawa lepas sambil merobek pakaianku._

_Samar-samar terdengar suara yang kukenal berteriak keras di dekat wajahku. Saat tubuhku tak terasa apa-apa lagi, benturan keras mengenai dahiku. Di tengah-tengah kesakitan itu, seseorang yang kukenal itu berteriak tepat di telingaku. _

"_Kau tak akan bisa menolaknya, Raito. Kau milikku. Hanya aku yang akan memilikimu selamanya! SELAMANYA, RAITO!"_

_Dalam sekejap kesakitan luar biasa menyerang rektum-ku. Di saat seperti ini pun, aku masih bersyukur mataku ditutup dengan sehelai kain katun. Sebab, aku tak akan melihat wajah mereka yang begitu senang menyerangku dan melihat wajah yang begitu menjijikkan itu. _

_Setelah beberapa kali rasa sakit itu berganti, mereka perlahan-lahan mulai menjauhiku dan meninggalkanku sendiri._

_Ya, sendiri. _

_Di sebuah ruangan yang tak kukenal ini, aku dipermainkan oleh beberapa pria yang salah satunya kukenal. _

_Pria itu… ya, pria yang selalu kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri._

_Ia adalah…_

BRAK!

"Kakak! Bangun! Hari ini wisuda kakak kan?"

Mata Raito terbuka lebar menatap wajah adiknya yang sejajar dengannya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. Merasa keadaaan yang terasa canggung itu, Sayu pun menjauh dari kakaknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar kakaknya. Tepat di depan pintu kamar itu Sayu berhenti.

"_Ano ne_… Kalau kakak ada masalah, bilang saja kepadaku… _nee_?"

Raito perlahan menatap adiknya yang segera membuka pintu dan berlari menuruni tangga. Ia pun tersenyum sambil mengatur nafasnya lagi. Tak disangkanya, karena ingatannya semalam, ia terbawa ke dalam ingatan yang paling ingin ia lupakan itu.

Dengan satu helaan panjang, Raito bangun dari tempat tidur dan memulai rutinitasnya yang terakhir di kampusnya.

X

Isak tangis dan kegembiraan yang amat sangat terdengar dari arah kampus Raito berada, Universitas Touou. Usai upacara wisuda itu, Raito selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya (yang notabene hampir seluruhnya adalah fans-nya) dan para dosen yang terus memujinya karena nilainya yang paling teratas itu.

Tak berapa lama, ia pun lepas dari para fans dan dosennya itu. Ia bergegas pulang dengan lambaian perpisahan, yang menyebabkan fans wanita menangis sendu.

Sungguh ia tak habis pikir, mengapa wanita suka sekali menangis untuk hal yang tak perlu.

X

"Aku pulang…"

"Ah, selamat datang, Raito! Kau mau apa untuk kelulusanmu?" tanya Sachiko dengan senyum yang sumringah. Raito menggeleng pelan dan berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Tidak usah, bu. Aku mau ke kamar dulu…" jawab Raito. Sachiko tertegun saat melihat putranya terlihat letih.

_Tak adakah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk putranya itu?_

.

'_Ping! You've got a mail!'_

Raito menoleh ke komputer di belakangnya. Alisnya mengerut heran.

'Siapa yang mengirim email? Yasunaga-_senpai_ kah?' pikirnya sambil berjalan ke arah komputer. Ia pun membuka dan membaca email itu dengan perasaan ingin tahu dan heran.

Matanya terbelalak dan secara perlahan, ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tak mungkin…" ujarnya tak percaya sambil terus menatap pesan di email itu.

Pesan yang akan membawanya ke dalam takdir yang berbeda. Pesan yang akan membuatnya tahu akan keadilan yang sesungguhnya. Pesan dari orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Dia… tidak mungkin… jelas-jelas ia meninggal tepat di depanku…Ini pasti hanya lelucon, kan?"

Raito menyentuh layar komputernya dengan tawa paksa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin, kan? **Ryuzaki**?"

X

Bersambung.

**A/N:** Olala~ Minna, genki desuka? :3

Sempat terpikirkan saya akan berhenti dari FFN. Tapi ternyata tidak… orz

Yang pasti, entah mengapa jiwa fujoshi saya mulai menurun. Yang berarti pula, fic ini akan minim yaoi. LOL #blame it to anime 'Angel Beats!' and 'Arakawa Under the Bridge' #apadehneko

Kritik dan saran? Silahkan review.


End file.
